


Get the Hell Up

by amitiel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Gladio basically is fed up with Noctis sleeping in, M/M, Morning Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, gladnoct - Freeform, sex without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Gladio is tired of Noctis sleeping in. Noctis doesn't want to get up... Until his boyfriend makes sure he's up and ready to go.Alternative title: That time Gladio got fed up with Noctis sleeping in and decided to have sex with his boyfriend to wake him up.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Get the Hell Up

Noctis didn’t like getting up in the morning. It was a truth that everyone was acutely aware of, just as everyone knew that water was wet. His boyfriend, Gladio, knew it most of all. There had been so many times that he had tried to get Noctis up for a morning run with him, but the resistance was never ending. There was no changing Noctis’s demeanor and his penchant for sleeping in. It didn’t mean Gladio wasn’t frustrated by it, though.

A morning of camping was just like any other, the road trip a casual enjoyment so the four of them could enjoy nature, fishing, and just get out of the Citadel. After a morning run with Prompto, Gladio came back to the camp to find Noctis still sleeping peacefully. Ignis and Prompto opted to go out and look at nature together, leaving Gladio to deal with Noctis.

Noctis didn’t want to get up when Gladio stepped into the tent, freshly clean from the run. The prince let out a groan, his sleepiness winning out over any other desire. He was well aware that it was late morning; it didn’t mean that he wanted to get up. 

“Get up, Noct,” Gladio grumbled as Noctis pulled the covers tighter around him. “You’ll regret it if you don’t.”

“Mmnn,” Noctis objected. “‘S not like you’re going to do anything.”

“Wanna bet?” Gladio demanded. Noctis let out a grumbling moan again, ignoring Gladio’s increasing threats. 

“Hey!” Noctis shouted as Gladio pulled the blanket off of him. He was only dressed in his boxers and a tank top, and even in the warm air he wanted the blanket back. “Give it back!”

Gladio wasn’t having it. He knelt down behind Noctis and gripped his hips tightly, flipping him over on his stomach. Noctis let out another shout of disapproval, especially as Gladio tore off his boxers. 

“What the fuck?!” Noctis shouted at him. Gladio ignored his protests and positioned his hips so that he was kneeling, strong enough to move him around like a ragdoll. “Fuck!”

Noctis’s shout turned into a moan as Gladio gripped his ass and spread his cheeks, immediately licking his hole. Pleasure coursed through Noctis, making him hard, the unexpected intensity making him gasp and moan. While Gladio and Noctis certainly liked rough sex, he had never experienced him doing anything like this first thing in the morning.

“You like this, don’t you?” Gladio demanded before using his tongue on Noctis’s hole again. “You like it when I punish you like this.”

“Yes,” Noctis gasped, his hips trembling from the pleasure of Gladio’s tongue. “Mmngh, Gladio… Yes!”

“It’s time to get up,” Gladio insisted. He gripped Noctis’s cock and stroked it, just fast enough to make Noctis moan but just slow enough to not be enough. “I’m going to make sure that you get up.”

“Unngh… Gladio…” Noctis could only writhe under Gladio’s touch as he used his hand on his cock and his tongue on his hole, his mind immediately switching from sleepiness to alert desire. “Fuck.”

“I bet you’d want me to fuck you.” Gladio summoned lubricant from the armiger. He pulled away just long enough to pour enough on his fingers then on Noctis’s entrance. “The prince has to be woken up by his Shield by being fucked.”

Noctis groaned as Gladio worked one finger, then two, into him, stretching him and preparing him with a greedy roughness. He buried his face in the pillow and moaned, clutching onto the sleeping bag underneath him, gasping and writhing from the thickness of Gladio’s fingers. Precum dripped from his cock, his hips spasming, begging for Gladio’s cock with wordless desperation.

“I wonder what the world would think to see you like this,” Gladio growled in his ear, leaning over Noctis and pressing his hard cock against his ass cheek as he left just enough room for him to continue working his fingers. “What would they think to see bent over like this for your Shield? Tell me, Noct. Do you want to be fucked?”

“You know I do,” Noctis panted, his words a breathless moan as Gladio continued to work his fingers in him. “If you fuck me, I might even get up.”

“You better. I’m going to make sure you have plenty to clean up.” Gladio pulled his fingers out then quickly lubricated his cock. With little warning, he slammed into Noctis, making the prince cry out from the sudden thick girth in his ass. “Fuck, you’re tight.”

“Gladio,” Noctis moaned, his words giving way to cries of whimpers of pleasure. “Ah… Mmnn… Gladio… Yes. Fuck me hard.”

“So needy.” Gladio was more than happy to oblige though, setting a merciless pace as he pulsated in and out of Noctis voraciously. Every so often, Gladio would stop to grind his hips against Noctis’s before pulling out and slamming back into him. The prince practically screamed each time, Gladio’s thick cock hitting his prostate hard and fast over and over again.

“Gonna cum,” Noctis moaned, his body spasming as he felt close to the edge. Gladio’s roughness was everything he loved, and the harder Gladio was, the better it felt. “Ahh!!!”

Noctis climaxed as Gladio gripped his hips tightly, erratically hitting his prostate over and over again. Overstimulated, he cried out from the pleasure washing over him, every muscle in his body spasming. Gladio didn’t stop though, making Noctis scream in utter bliss as the pleasure refused to stop. His senses were frayed, his mind blank with pleasure, and his moans turned to soft whimpers as his body continued to spasm, his cock leaking fluids onto the sleeping bag beneath him.

“Fuck!” Gladio moaned, climaxing finally, cumming deep within Noctis. Both of their legs gave out as Gladio pulled out and finished cumming on Noctis’s back. He collapsed next to Noctis as the prince sprawled out as well, both of them panting from the physical exertion.

“Good morning,” Gladio laughed as they looked at each other, their bodies aching pleasantly. “Time to get up.”

Noctis grunted in agreement, knowing he needed to clean up. A moment later, they both fell asleep, too spent to do much else.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompto and Ignis come back to find the two sprawled out in the tent, covered in fluids. They later burn the tent and get a new one... which they then proceed to defile with each other as revenge. xD


End file.
